The Crazy Random Story!
by Branchpelt The Cool
Summary: The clans go insane! Enjoy their insanity! Inspired by 'When StarClan Gets Bored' by Chucklez-Lives-On! ON HIATUS!
1. The Arrival

**Hai! This is my story where randomness takes over the clans. This is inspired by the story by Chucklez-Lives-On, when StarClan Gets Bored! I hope you enjoy!**

It was one leaf bare day that CrazyGuy came to ThunderClan. A few sunrises after accepting him into the clan, all of the cats were driven insane by him. He was just so freaking crazy!

"I want to have a food fight!" He randomly screeched one day, and began pelting all the other cats with mice. Bramblestar came out of his den, and threw a high-velocity vole at CrazyGuy. It almost hit him, but SacrificeGuy jumped in front of it.

"Oof!" SacrificeGuy grunted. CrazyGuy turned around.

"Give me your pineapples you stupid turtle!" He screeched at his tail, chasing it around. "Why can I not catch it?" He cried.

"Because it's you tail!" Lionblaze yowled at him just before Jayfeather ran out of the medicine cats den and screeched.

"I can see!" HealerGuy came out of the medicine cat's den, followed by Briarlight, who was walking like a normal cat.

"StarClan has blessed us with Guys!" Bramblestar screeched at the sky.

**~~Meanwhile, in StarClan~~**

"Who are those guys?" Bluestar asked Cinderpelt

"No idea!" Cinderpelt mewed back. Then DeadGuy ran in.

"Let's have a party!" He squealed. StarClan partied hard.

**~~Back in ThunderClan~~**

"I like pineapples!" FooGirl screeched, running around Jayfeather in circles. Squirrelflight and Bramblestar began licking each-other.

"You taste like mice!" Bramblestar mewed to Squirrelflight.

"I try!" She mewed back. They continued licking each-other.

"I have juice!" The Nolan yelled as he ran face-first into a brick wall that wasn't there five seconds before.

"Shut up you purples!" FooGirl screamed.

"Never!" BirdGirl screeched back.

"I love pizza!" KittyGirl screeched as she fell from the sky, landing an a pillow.

"Wassup?" WhiskGirl yowled as a pineapple hit he in the head.

"Taste pineapple!" FooGirl screamed, chucking pineapples everywhere.

"Where did you all come from?" Jayfeather screeched. "I thought it was just CrazyGuy!"

"No..." BananaGuy whispered demonically. "We all came!" Jayfeather blacked out because BananaGuy was so scary

"Waffles!" Lionblaze screeched, running into camp. Jayfeather woke up.

"No! Waffles are bad! They have so many carbs!" He started running in circles.

"I like threes!" BananaGuy squealed loudly.

"Pineapple!" FooGirl randomly screeched.

"Give me a hot-dog!" The Nolan yelled.

"Potato!" BirdGirl yowled. Every cat stared at her.

"Break dance!" CrazyGuy yelled, and started spinning.

"Creepers are terrible! Wha-ah! Creepers are terrible!" BananaGuy screeched, and the whole of ThunderClan began to sing 'Creepers Are Terrible'.

After they had finished, Jayfeather began to sing 'I'll Make A Cake', and ThunderClan began clapping rhythmically.

"That was beautiful!" BananaGuy whispered, wiping a tear from his eye. ThunderClan clapped loudly.

"I have an announcement to make!" FooGirl yelled. "Pineapple!" ThunderClan cheered.

"Give me butter!" Butterbelly screamed, running into camp.

"We don't have any butter!" The Nolan yelled at him.

"Give me your potatoes!" BirdGirl screeched, earning some weird looks.

"Don't ask," BananaGuy mewed. "My sister is weird. And my other sister," He looked at FooGirl. "And my brother," He looked at The Nolan. "And me!" He squealed the last part, and began running in circles, his long bright yellow fur billowing in the wind.

"Waffle!" Lionblaze shrieked, before being knocked unconscious by Jayfeather.

"Waffles have carbs!" He wailed. "Carbs make you fat!" Cloudtail inspected his belly.

"Too late..." He muttered.

**Did you like? I hope you did! BananaGuy is based off oF me, BirdGirl based off of my friend bird, KittyGirl based off of my friend Kittystar, FooGirl of of my friend Carolyn, and The Nolan off of my friend Nolan! Bai!**


	2. ShadowClan

**Hai! Chapter two already! Yippee!**

"Give me a banana!" BananaGuy screeched. The Nolan handed him a banana.

"Here, BananaGuy!" He chirped. BananaGuy pigged out on the banana.

"Ank oo Fa Nowan!" He mewed through his Banana. The Nolan looked at him cautiously.

"Anytime." BananaGuy ate his banana, and began to sing.

"Toni-i-i-i-ight! We are you-u-u-u-ng! So let's set the world on fire! Let the world burn brighter! Than the su-u-u-u-u-u-u-un!" The whole of ThunderClan cheered.

"That was amazing!" Prettyface squealed, launching herself at BananaGuy.

"Get off me!" He screeched. Prettyface got off, and launched herself at Bramblestar.

"Squirrelflight get her off of me!" He screeched. Squirrelflight gladly complied.

"Get off my hubby!" She shrieked.

"Never!" Prettyface shrieked back. Squirrelflight dug her teeth into Prettyface's neck. it broke with a resounding _CRACK!_

"That takes care of that!" she hissed.

"Yay!" Bramblestar squealed, licking Squirrelflight, who gladly did the same.

"Keep it PG!" FooGirl screeched, while BananaGuy sighed.

"Ah, love! It never get's old!" He mewed, gaining him some weird looks from other cat's.

"He loves love." BirdGirl explained.

"Oh!" The entirety of ThunderClan mewed understandingly. Then Butterbelly came in.

"Give me butter!" He yowled. Then MicrowaveGuy attacked him. Butterbelly melted.

"Yay!" Jayfeather mewed happily. "Butterbelly got melted!" ThunderClan celebrated.

"I wonder what's going on in ShadowClan." Cloudtail wondered aloud.

**~~Earlier, in ShadowClan~~**

Blackstar glared at Rowanclaw.

"We are still weak from the battle!" he hissed.

"So are ThunderClan!" Rowanclaw hissed back. "We should attack!" Then PineapplePerson ran in.

"Pineapple!" He shrieked. the pitch of his shriek was just the right pitch to drive all of ShadowClan insane.

"Give me waffles!" WafflePerson Screamed.

"Never!" StealingPerson yowled, running away. Blackstar began to run in circles. Twanypelt and Rownclaw began nlicking eachother.

"Keep it PG!" KidPerson Shrieked. Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw glared at her.

"Shut the waffle up!" They shrieked at her, causing her to cry.

"You jerks!" OverreactingPerson shrieked. "You made my sister cry!" Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw began to cry.

"Meanie!" Tawnypelt shrieked childishly.

"Wow there's a lot of shrieking going on here!" Blackstar mewed.

"I'm prescribing you all toad pee as a medication!" Littlecloud announced.

"Okay!" Blackstar agreed, drinking toad pee. Littlecloud began walking around in circles.

"Did you ever notice how the sky is blue, and the grass is green?" He asked. Blackstar's eyes widened.

"Really?" He looked down. "The grass is green!" He looked up. "The sky is blue!" He jumped up and down. "You're right Littlecloud!"

Littlecloud's eyes twinkled. "Of course I am Blackstar!" He mewed. "I'm always right!" ShadowClan started partying when PartyPerson arrived.

"Let's party!" He had screamed, and they had started partying.

**Did you like? I hope you did! See you next time! **


	3. Why Did The Moose Turn Into Candy?

**Herro! This is chapter three! Three chapters in one day! :D) Enjoy!**

ShadowClan partied until midnight. Then they got sick from lack of sleep, and had to drink toad pee for two-and-a-half moons. Anyway, time to go to RiverClan!

* * *

**~~Earlier in RiverClan~~**

Mistystar was eating a salmon. Then WeirdDude came in.

"Wassup RiverClan?" He asked. When they didn't answer, he began to sing the insanity song. RiverClan became insane.

"I want a turtle!" WantyDude complained.

"No!" NoDude yelled at him. SobbingDude cried. CoolDude was watching them with an expression that said 'Morons'.

"I like food!" HungryDude chirped. GlaringDude glared at him.

"Where did all of these dudes come from?" Mistystar yowled. BananaGuy popped in, and demonically said.

"You don't want to know." Mistystar fainted, and BananaGuy left. Reedwhisker ran in.

"A squirrel ate my paw!" He yowled, holding up his bloody, mangled leg.

"Eww!" GirlyDudette shrieked. ThrowMyselfAtAnyAndEveryoneDudette threw herself at Reedwhisker, licking the blood off of his leg. Willowshine pushed her away, and put some cobwebs on Reedwhiskers leg. ThrowMyselfAtAnyAndEveryoneDudette changed her name to Prettyface, and left for ThunderClan.

"Give me toffee!" MoronDude shrieked. Cats started throwing stuff _everywhere! _

"Poodle fight!" ShriekingDude shrieked. Cats started throwing poodles_ everywhere! _

"Attention clan!" Mistystar yowled. "We are no longer RiverClan, we are SparkleClan!" The newly name SparkleClan cheered.

"And I am now Sparklestar!" SparkleClan cheered even louder.

"Sparkles!" Reedwhisker yowled.

"Insanity is so cool!" InsaneDude shrieked.

* * *

**~~Meanwhile in ThunderClan~~**

"Brightheart! There is a squirrel chewing on Snowkit!" Cloudtail yowled. Brightheart ran up, and saw a moose nibbling on Cloudtail. The moose turned into candy, and so did the squirrel.

"What on earth?" Brightheart muttered.

"I'm having kit's!" Squirrelflight ran out of the nursery, into a wall.

"No you feel my pain!" The Nolan shrieked.

"Cause I'm Batman!" BananaGuy said in a hoarse voice. FooGirl rolled her eyes.

"Shut the potato up!" BirdGirl randomly shrieked.

"that's a nice way of saying your spleen is green." BananaGuy explained.

"You rymed!" FooGirl shrieked, and started laughing hysterically. BananaGuy conked FooGirl over the head with an iron ingot.

"That solves that problem!" He smirked. Brightheart and Cloudtail ate all the candy.

"Your gonna get fat!" Jayfeather mewed exasperatedly.

"Too late."

**There! Finished! I am so happy!**


	4. Staring Contests, And Mallets

**Chapter Three! Yeah! :)**

* * *

"Give me pineapples!" FooGirl screamed, then started giggling hysterically. BananaGuy facepalmed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" He shrieked. Then Bramblestar came up.

"There's a turkey in your bladder." He mewed seriously, then burst into hysterical bouts of laughter. BananaGuy rolled his eyes.

"Shut your vole-hole!" He hissed, then began laughing. "I rhymed!" The Nolan ran in, and started dancing.

"I am a sheep!" He yowled, running into a brick wall. FooGirl snorted.

"He didn't even realize that there is a pickle in his eye!" She mewed.

"I know, right!" BirdGirl said, in a preppy-school-girl-mocking way.

"Don't be mean!" PreppyGirl screeched. BananaGuy facepalmed.

"Nolan, Get up!" He growled sharply. The Nolan gladly did so. "Thank you! Can you help me turn Onestar into a pickle?"

"Attention!" Bramblestar called. "We are now GuyGirlClan!" GuyGirlClan cheered. BananaGuy and BirdGirl high-fived.

"We have a clan named after us!" The Nolan mewed to the sky, walking in circles.

"The sky is falling!" ParanoidGuy shrieked. BananaGuy hit him over the head with a lead pipe.

"That solves that!" FooGirl mewed cheerily.

"French toast!" BananaGuy shrieked. "I hate waffles!"

"How dare you?!" Lionblaze shrieked. BirdGirl snuck behind him, and hit him in the head with a cast-iron frying pan.

"Problem solved!" She mewed happily. BananaGuy patted her on the back.

"Thank's sis!" He mewed, yellow fur flapping in the wind.

"No problem!" She mewed back, her identical bright-yellow fur flapping.

"Let's party!" The Nolan yowled, his bright orange fur flapping in the wind.

* * *

**~~Meanwhile in ShadowClan!**

"We are now ToadClan!" Blackstar yowled. The clan cheered.

* * *

**~~Back in GuyGirlClan~~**

FooGirl and BananaGuy were having a staring contest. FooGirl's bright purple fur billowed with the wind, her purple eyes narrowed. BananaGuy's bright yellow fur flapped with the wind, his blue eyes wide.

FooGirl finally blinked. "No!" she yowled.

"Yes!" BananaGuy yowled. BirdGirl came in.

"What's going on?" She asked her twin, BananaGuy.

"I beat FooGirl in a staring contest!" He mewed happily. CrazyGuy started break-dancing. Then, an anvil dropped on him. A loud _SQUISH!_ Could be heard

"Oh well!" KittyGirl mewed.

"Do me a solid KittyGirl!" WhiskGirl whispered. "Give me one of FooGirl's pineapples!"

"Don't even try!" FooGirl whispered. The two she-cats jumped back.

"How did you get here?" WhiskGirl asked, her steel-grey fur flapping around her.

"She was always here..." BananaGuy whispered cryptically. KittyGirl glared at him.

"Mom should have named you CrypticGuy!" she hissed. BananaGuy hit her in the head with a mallet.

"BananaGuy suit's me!" He yowled, eating a banana.

"Sure does..." FooGirl mewed.

"You'll get fat if you eat that Cloudtail!" Jayfeather mewed earnestly. Cloudtail inspected his belly.

"Too late."

**Did you like? I hope you did! :) I'll write an allegiances chapter soon...**


	5. OC Allegiances

**The allegiances of the OC cats in my story!**

* * *

**GuyGirlClan**

_Living_

BananaGuy: Longhaired bright-yellow tom with light-blue eyes.

The Nolan: Longhaired bright-orange tom with yellow eyes.

ParanoidGuy: Longhaired bright-red tom with big bright-yellow eyes.

Butterbelly: Butter-colored tom with short, soft hair and bright-red eyes.

HealerGuy: Tan tabby with short, coarse fur and dark blue eyes.

FooGirl: Longhaired bright-purple she-cat with purple eyes.

Birdgirl: Longhaired bright-yellow she-cat with light-blue eyes.

WhiskGirl: Longhaired steel-grey she-cat with green eyes.

KittyGirl: Longhaired bark-brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

PreppyGirl: Black longhaired she-cat with bright-pink eyes

_Dead_

SacrificeGuy: Longhaired brown tom with bright-blue eyes.

CrazyGuy: Longhaired tom with rainbow colored fur, and bright-purple eyes.

DeadGuy: Longhaired black tom with bright-red eyes.

Prettyface: Bright-pink haired she-cat with yellow eyes.

**ToadClan**

_Living_

PineapplePerson: Bright yellow tom, with short, coarse hair and dark-green eyes.

WafflePerson: Golden-brown longhaired tom with butter-yellow eyes.

StealingPerson: Longhaired black tom with dark-purple eyes.

KidPerson: Small light-ginger tom, with short, soft hair and massive light-blue eyes.

OverreactingPerson: Longhaired purple tom with bright-green eyes.

**SparkleClan**

WeirdDude: Small longhaired dark-blue tom with dark-brown eyes.

WantyDude: Massive mottled-grey tom with light-amber eyes.

NoDude: Tiny, chocolate brown tom with solid-white eyes.

SobbingDude: Pint-sized tom with short, coarse mottled purple fur and purple-green eyes.

CoolDude: Grey tom with black marks around his purple eyes.

HungryDude: Huge, fat russet tom with solid-black eyes.

GlaringDude: Small, short-haired dark-yellow tom with massive bright-green eyes.

MoronDude: Large, black tom with hot-pink eyes.

ShriekingDude: Tiny, hot-pink tom with purple eyes.

InsaneDude: Large dark-green tom with dark-yellow eyes, and a hot-pink tail.

GirlyDudette: Longhaired dark-pink she-cat with bright-green eyes.


	6. Bananaface! You broke The Fourth Wall!

**Hello! I have another chapter for you! :D**

"Give me pasta!" BananaGuy shrieked.

"Attention clan!" Bramblestar yowled. "WhiskGirl is now leader of GuyGirlClan!" The Guys and Girls cheered.

"My first decree is that BananaGuy is my deputy!" WhiskGirl yowled. GuyGirlClan cheered.

"Whiskstar! Whiskstar!" The grey she-cat bowed.

"I'm the deputy!" BananaGuy cheered. "I am now Bananaface!" The clan cheered.

"Bananaface! Bananaface!" They cheered.

"It's time for a gathering!" Whiskstar called, already having her three hundred forty-five lives. "And the deputy get's three hundred lives!" Bananaface cheered.

"Yay! I am Bananaface the three hundred lived deputy!" GuyGirlClan looked at him. "What? Did someone draw on my face?" He asked.

* * *

**!At the gathering!**

"GuyGirlClan is here!" Whiskstar called.

"SparkleClan is here!" Sparklestar called.

"ToadClan is here!" Blackstar called.

"WindClan is here!" Onestar called. Cats from all clans looked at him. "We are now ShinyClan!" All the clans cheered.

"I am Picklestar now!" Blackstar called.

"I am GuyGirlClan's new leader!" Whiskstar called.

"I am now Sparklestar!" Sparklestar called.

"I am Moronstar!" Onestar called. The clans clapped.

"How can you clap?" Whiskstar asked.

"With our magical clapping machines!" Bananaface answered her.

"Coolz!" Whiskstar called. "Let's have a party!"

"Yes!" Moronstar screeched. "Party!" Moronstar started break-dancing.

"CandyClan is here!" Candystar called. The clans turned to CandyClan. They were made out of candy.

"Attack CandyClan!" Picklestar screamed. The clans rushed at CandyClan. They didn't stand a chance.

"Yummy candy!" Bananaface said.

"I love Smarties!" FooGirl screamed.

"Yummy Sweet Tarts!" Birdgirl yowled. The clans ate good that day.

* * *

**!Meanwhile, in StarClan!**

"Candy!" DeadGuy Screamed.

* * *

"Wassup?" Bananaface asked his pet moose.

"Moose noise!" His moose answered him.

"That's not even realistic!" Bananaface complained.

"Shut up, Bananaface!" The moose yelled. Bananaface killed his moose.

"I'm buying a Moopacca. They inherited _something _from the Alpaci!" He mewed. FooGirl rushed in.

"Sparklez!" She screamed.

"Waffles!" Lionblaze squealed. Jayfeather hit him upside the head with a cast-iron skillet.

"They have carbs!" He shrieked. "Carbs make you fat!" Cloudtail inspected his belly.

"That diet's paying off!" He mewed happily. Jayfeather smiled. A gruesome sight, as cats can't smile. Cloudtail fainted.

"I declare a game of capture-the-flag!" Whiskstar screeched.

"Hear-hear!" Bananaface yelled.

"It begins tomorrow!" She exclaimed, running back into her den. Cloudtail woke up.

"Jayfeather smiled!" He shrieked. GuyGirlClan fainted.

"It can't be that bad!" Jayfeather exclaimed. He looked in a mirror, and smiled. "I have horrible teeth!" He shrieked, pulling out a toothbrush.

"How can you brush your teeth!" Bananaface asked. "You don't have opposable thumbs!" Jayfeather narrowed his eyes.

"I'll never tell!" He screamed, running into a brick wall. Bananaface looked at him.

"Real smooth, Jayfeather." He snorted. "Real smooth." Jayfeather stumbled around.

"Thanks... I think." He mewed, falling over. Bananaface licked himself clean.

"One...Two...Three..." He counted to one hundred, and moved to the next spot.

"Why does it take so long?" Bramblecool wondered aloud. His name is Bramblecool because he got to choose his warrior name after Whiskstar became leader.

"Don't judge my hair-care!" Bananaface shrieked. Bramblecool rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He mewed unhappily. Bananaface resumed cleaning his long yellow fur. FooGirl came over.

"You takin' a bath, Banana?" She asked, sitting down. Bananaface nodded. "I might as well take one too."

After he was finished cleaning himself, Bananaface yawned.

"I'm tired ."

"Never could have figured that out!" FooGirl mewed sarcastically.

"Can I sleep?" Bananaface asked Jordan, the author.

"Not if you break the fourth wall!" Jordan angrily replied.

"Fine." Bananaface mewed, then drifted into a deep sleep. "Where's my pasta?" He sleep-mewed. Jordan handed him some pasta.

Ganondorf sprinted in. "Where is Link?" He asked, his face twisted into a cruel sneer. Jordan stabbed him in the forehead with the master sword.

"Jerk." he muttered, retreating back to his computer. Bananaface snored.

**Did you like? Hopefully, Bananaface won't be breaking the fourth wall anytime soon! Well, bai!**

_**Ganondorf's a jerk, kill him! Link can do it, why not you?**_

**No! Stop being violent, Dark Jordan!**

_**Never!**_

**Agh!**


End file.
